Marvel: 2010-10-21 - Would be Bombing
The initial entry was done nearly an hour ago. Thanks to Lady Mastermind no one batted an eye as a small group of Brotherhood enters the campaign headquarters of the wanna be Senator Kelly and began setting up shop in a back room. A room that would give them the best chance of killing Kelly and doing a great deal of harm to everything, and everyone else. A very long hour for Jeremy, left outside to watch. He too is disguised thanks to Mastermind, but likely very bored at this point. There's been little word, and things are beginning to take a little long. That's what you get for using sub rate villains to setup a bomb. Be glad they haven't blown themselves up before now. Everything begins to unravel after a call is placed to the police. Jeremy only knows something is wrong when police cars begin to gather outside. Then people inside begin to disappear... Jeremy 's ears fold back. "Dammit.." he grunts from his vantage point on the rooftop of a near by building. He taps his com, "The cops comin'..get out now.." he shakes his head. "What the hell..we've got the most $#@ed up luck lately.." he grumbles, tail lashing wildly behind him. Kinetic, youngest Avenger, had been monitoring police bands while entering some data into the Avengers database on some bad guys he fought. When info on a bomb threat came in, he jumped and took off. He was the only Avenger available anyway and figured he'd lend a hand to spread a positive public image. He comes in for a landing shortly after the police arrive, getting some quick info from the cops before starting to scan the building with his spatial awareness for the bomb. "What?!" A female voice that belongs to Lady Mastermind can be heard by Jeremy. There's some arguing going on, but Jeremy doesn't get to hear it all. The news clearly shocks and upsets those struggling with the bomb. Shocks the Lady enough, for she's new at all this, to where her illusions flicker and go down for a second. This sets up a scream inside the lobby as one of the bulked up fighters of the Brotherhood suddenly stops being a mild mannered businessman. He looks shocked and then roars. There's a good deal more screaming at this point, and no one notices as the first woman who screamed disappears, as does someone nearby her. Everyone else at this point? They start to run. Then the fire alarm goes off. Now, as for the bomb, that's difficult to locate. It's very small, and the building is filled with people. Just which group of people gathered in rooms around things are you going to pick, Kinetic? Although that begins to get easier as the alarm goes off and rooms begin to empty. Jeremy urks as the illusion over him fails. He rolls his eyes, looking skyward. He skulks along the ledge of the rooftop like a feline gargoyle and watches as people start running out of the building, his ears staying back at the sound of the fire alarm. "...this is wrong.. " he grumbles. "We can't be havin' this much bad luck.." He ponders options but then begins to look for Kelly himself. He's the target..and Jeremy would have much rathered just assassinating him quietly and leave the others be. But he isn't in charge. So he's been going with the flow for the most part. That flicker is all Kinetic needs. Detecting another psionic, the teen hero starts to lock in on not only the one generating the illusions but the people they cover. Easy to fool the eyes but not his freaky powers. As people vanish, Kinetic lifts off and shoots into the building. He goes for that bulked up fighter first, reaching out with his powers to try telekinetically slamming the man's face to the floor. "Everyone keep calm and get out of the building! Don't worry, I'll handle this guy!" he calls to the crowd. "Get Kelly." A firm male voice sounds through the comm. Sounds like Jeremy wasn't the only one with this idea. "Kelly's gone!" Comes a second voice. "What?!" Yeah, they are doing so well inside, aren't they? "Lady, we need that disguise." "I'm trying!" She's not doing too well. "Jeremy, cause some trouble. We need to get out." Kinetic slams the brute into the ground, having caught him entirely by surprise, but that also shocks the people trying to get out. People streaming out of stairwells stop dead, and get slammed into from behind. Until Kinetic shouts at them. Then there's outright fleeing. And the brute on the floor doesn't make this easy. He slams his fists down, and the whole building trembles. Hands in the floor he begins to push against that telekinetic hold. Jeremy urks! Kelly's gone? Well great. Just great! How? How can the man just be gone?! is some unseen teleporter at work? So trouble. Right um um! peers down at the collective cop cars and decides they are good enough targets. He leaps down from the roof top and begins his charge. Kinetic grunts slightly as his hold is fought against. "Alright, big guy...wanna get up, then up you go," he says. Reversing his push, Kinetic aims to lift the brute right off the ground and the tries to spin him in the air rapidly in hopes of incapacitating the man. A small explosion goes off inside, knocking civilians right off their feet. From out of this appears a lean man wearing red. He motions with an arm, and a crackling energy whip lashes out towards Kinetic even as the brute is lifted off the ground and spun around. "Hey!" Is said in protest from said brute. Jeremy can hear and feel that explosion, but it's clearly not the one they were trying to setup. No, that one would have leveled the building, and nearly so everything around it. This is only enough to crack glass and make people scream. The police are a little too caught in the confusion, trying to direct the fleeing office workers, so they are outside... and soon stuck dealing with Jeremy. "Mutant!" One calls out as Jeremy lands in their midsts. They don't dare start shooting for fear of hitting their own, but several take aim as those Jeremy pounced on attempt to defend themselves. (more like flailing, but hey.) Jeremy shoots behind one of the patrol cars and hefts it to it's side, rolling it. Less damage, less effort same result! He's darting towards a second one, and evading the aims of guns when he smacks right into something that gives him pause. Sniff sniff? snifity sniff?! "..pietro? " his ears shoot up. He hits the com. "Quicksilver.. what's yer location?!" he asks, glad to think that Pietro might have decided to come help after all. "Whoa!" Kinetic yelps, dropping the brute to focus on putting up a telekinetic shield against the whip. He cringes as the whip hits his shield, always having a bit more trouble with energy than solid things. Getting an idea, he tries to send the brute telekinetically sliding across the floor at the man with the whip in hopes of making them knock each other out. Damn it. Pietro was trying not to be noticed, but there's nothing he can do now. Going to have to think about this and figure out a way not to be scented. "Nearly there. Evac?" Yeah, let's play it like he came to help. It's so not going to hold up, but what can he do? The cops scatter as best they are able, and a couple start shooting at Jeremy as that car is flipped. It's a huge mess out here due to by standers, people fleeing the building, and other officers trying to reach the scene. "Take it down!" Comes a shout as the officers quickly rally and begin a concentrated fire on Jeremy. It's not as bad as it could be though, for they don't shoot if they are going to possibly hit others. Even so, bystanders are soon hitting the deck. Inside the Brute suddenly disappears during his slide across the floor. The man in red looks grim as he sends the second whip at Kinetic as well. He isn't alone however. A woman steps around him and stomps a foot. A green line crackles over the already disturbed flooring and once it hits where Kinetic stands (Or was standing as the case soon may be.), it explodes. Lady Mastermind too is lurking, and she attempts to mind blast Kinetic. Jeremy yerks as the bullets begin to fly. Stupid guns. He doesn't want to get shot that hurts..and while it might not kill him there are other dangers involved. "..um.. I don't know.. The Kelly guy disapeared some how.. " he grumbles into the com as he hides behind one of the other cop cars and flips it over too. It creeks as it tumbles over, it's siren making a squeeky wail of defiance. Crunch! Several of the bullets wing him as he dashes towards the next car, and a few impact. Ow. EAch time he lets out a roar or snarl, trying to ignore the pain it causes. "Help with the cops would be good!" he rumbles. "What the?" Kinetic jumps as the brute suddenly goes, twinge of pain hitting him from the sudden tear away from his telekinetic grip. He winces again as the second whip hits the shield too, crackling green light emitting from where the two energies clash. This is enough to distract Kinetic from the woman stomping her foot. He yells out in surprise as the explosion sends him smashing into the ceiling and then falling back to the floor. "Ow..." he groans, thankful for that bodyfield of his for keeping him in one piece even if he's going to be feeling the pain. Then there's a mind blast. The hero yells out again from the pain before his eyes start glowing. "Back off!" he calls, sending focused telekinetic shockwaves towards each of his opponents in hopes of getting a moment to catch his breath. "Can't you.. do ..anything right?" Pietro chastises people, his words strangely spaced as he pauses between rescuing people to chide. Of course he doesn't mention that he's helping both friend and foe. "All right. Jeremy, be ready, I'll be setting up a storm. Get out while you can." After that, Pietro doesn't say anything more. For Jeremy it seems like nothing is going to happen, the cops still trying to shoot as cars are flipped around. Some are running to avoid both mutant and cars, while others try for clean shots. Neither set has a good time at this. They have an even lousier time as suddenly this tremendous wind hits quite out of no where. Hurricane force, it knocks everyone not prepared for it down, and even nearly flips those already flipped cars. Inside those three are knocked back by Kinetic's want for a moment. The only one who doesn't quite 'let go' is the red clad man with the whip, and that's only because said whip is still wrapped around Kinetic's arm. Means there's a sharp pull as the red clad one gets knocked back. The women go tumbling too, and Kinetic gets his moment. Jeremy urks as he hears something..then begins to feel the wind pick up. But with the fair warning he begins to run upon all fours, getting out of the area. Quicksilver's storm should provide plenty of chaos. As he zips away and before the whirl of air currents pick up he detects a faint trail.. Kelly's scent! ..and is that.. Pietro's too? That doesn't make any sense! Confused but eager to figure out the puzzle he bounds off, following the trail down the street and sidewalks. Grunting as he's dragged a few inches, Kinetic strengthens his bodyfield a bit more and settles himself with his TK. The teen reaches out with his powers again and tries to pull the man weilding the whip back towards him in hopes of meeting him with a punch. He's only barely aware of what's going on outside and it's got him a bit worried. The wind rattles windows, and shrieks through the broken ones. It's soon over though, leaving cops and bystanders trying to figure out what all is going on. They are kind of grateful that Jeremy is gone however. Some begin creeping towards the building entrance to try and help inside. Meanwhile Jeremy can pick up that scene, but Kelly is a long way off. You can eventually reach where he was dropped off, but it will take time, and Kelly will be in a moving car by the time you do. Catching up won't be easy. Pietro's scent is of course also on the scene. And speaking of Pietro, Kinetic can catch sight of the young man as he pauses to gather up Lady Mastermind and carry her off. The wind really wore him out, and as such he's slowing down. Still, he manages to get the one away while Kinetic deals with the red clad one. Pulled forward, that man is smacked hard, but that doesn't mean his companion is out. She sends a trip of explosions racing over the ground towards Kinetic with a quick series of stomps. Jeremy is frowning the further he goes. Why why why is there a mix of scents? At first he was hoping it was just Pietro passing over the same area.. but after the first mile his hope is fading. Horns honk and people shout as he races through the down town. He can't be stealthy and track..he's got to follow the path. And as much friction that occurs in the wind when Pietro carries some one, it's still scattered thinnly and it's easy to loose the trail. "Dammit.. " he hisses, racing across a lane of traffic, causing several cars to swerve. As the path carries him deeper into the city he grumbles. This isn't going to work. He's already suspecting that Kelly has found another mode of escape and Jeremy can only go so fast..and the human has a huge head start. He dives into an alley and tries to catch his breath. Kinetic winces slightly when his punch connects, making a mental note to leave his hand shielded next time. He blinks in surprise at the sight of Pietro. "H-hey!" he calls, scowling when he sees the man packing up the enemy psionic. Before he can act to try to stop, he's distracted by the woman. "Not this time," he calls, glowing bright blue as his aura flares to life. He shields himself and gets knocked back a few feet. As the explosions clear, Kinetic launches another shockwave at the woman along with the debris from the explosions. Sirens can be heard as Jeremy ducks into that alley, and they are searching for him, but they won't be able to easily find the mutant. Not if he keeps moving anyway. Yes, Kelly is safe from harm for today. Back at the building, Pietro doesn't respond to Kinetic and gets Lady Mastermind to safety. In short order the man in red also disappears, but Pietro doesn't prove fast enough when he returns for the stomper. In the seconds it took for Kinetic to recover and last out, Pietro returns to try and help the last of the Brotherhood.. and ends up taking most of the shockwave in her stead. It all hits him very hard, slamming him against the wall and then all that debris hitting him in short order. He does manage to toss the woman away so she isn't hurt, but Pietro slumps to the floor afterwards. The woman herself staggers and flees into the building. Jeremy races up the side of a building, where he's less likely to get spotted. Yay for the theive's highway. He slams his com with a hand, growling "Quicksilver.. we need to talk..Now!! " but when there isn't an immediate responce he widens the broadcast "Has anyone seen where Quick went? did he get out with everyone else?! " this is of course assuming any one is still conscious! Kinetic jumps in surprise once more when he hits Pietro instread of the stomping woman. He grits his teeth as the woman runs off but rushes towards Pietro instead. Knocking the debris aside and keeping watch on the man, the teen glances to the side before focusing on the man again. "Where's the bomb?" he demands, sounding a bit worried since that woman ran off. There isn't an immediate reply for Jeremy, for people are sorting themselves out. He soon hears Lady Mastermind though, "Quicksilver got us out of the building.. but I haven't seen him since he dropped off Crimson." Then another female voice starts talking over Lady Mastermind, "Quick is down!" Breathless and hushed. "He came to get me out and got smacked." Pietro is barely conscious when he's uncovered by Kinetic. He'll have to be asked more than once, but he does recover quickly enough to realize that he's being talked at. "...gone." Whispered, satisfied. And then he's out again. The speedster is bleeding in several places, and has taken a bullet somewhere along the line. Nothing immediately life threatening, but enough to pass out. Jeremy growls as he bounds as fast as he can across the various buildings, even when there is a huge span between them. A few times he nearly doesn't make it and ends up slipping down the side, only managing to hold on by clawing his way back up. It'll take a while to get back to the site however, he can only hope he makes it there in time. And that's even assuming he can find a way in as additional police are likely to show up, if not more heroes. Kinetic stares a moment. "The bomb is gone?" he asks, taking a peek at surface thoughts to make sure. As Pietro goes out, the telekinetic winces. Cursing a few times, the teen examines the man's injuries and then lifts him gently with telekinesis. "We need an ambulance here now!" he calls as he starts to carry Pietro outside, feeling a bit conflicted. On the one hand he was helping the bad guys...but also helping him sorta. Pietro's thoughts are filled with a wealth of things... he's so glad he had a chance to remove the bomb, and to save all the people he could, but he's also incredibly worried. Jeremy. What will happen to Wanda if Jeremy tells the others that he's foiling their attempts? This is hardly the first time he's made a mess of Brotherhood plans. First time he's been hit though. Stupid. Should have been paying attention. Police are are there as Kinetic calls out, and some move further through the building to make sure no one was left or trapped. Others help Kinetic, but they aren't sure of Pietro either. The young man is wearing a costume, but there's no mask. "He one of yours?" Is asked of Kinetic. Sure Pietro will get medical attention, but it will be in handcuffs if Kinetic gives the word. Eventually Jeremy has made it back to the area, but he's still at the far end of the block. He grits his teeth at the number of people.. the police.. how on earth is he going to get Pietro out! He rubs at his head and claws a near by wall. He sneaks closer until he can see what's going on...it helps to have such good vision! It looks as if Pietro is hurt bad... and blast! Kinetic is still present. That's going to so complicate matters. Eventually he decides he'll wait for Pietro to be loaded into the ambulance..and then pounce that to rescue the fallen commrade. Kinetic frowns. "Not sure, officer. Keep an eye on him, gonna need to talk with him. Not sure if Iron Man sent him to help or not," he says. He lingers until the man is put into the ambulance, makes sure he knows where it's going, and then heads back into the building to help the police. Looking uncertain, Pietro is handcuffed just in case. Not like it's going to hurt the speedster, and it might keep him from hurting himself or anyone else. (Not really as his strength will snap the things, but the cops don't know that!) He's loaded onto the ambulance after he's worked over and patched up some. As soon as they are sure he's stable, the paramedics load him up. (Kinetic is told where he's to be taken.) There are a wealth of medical crews here now, but things are starting to take on order as the confusion is gone, and the fight over. News crews are also on scene, trying to get information of what happened. Jeremy prowls and waits, and waits and waits, omg! he waits, until the time is right then...he pounces from on high, dropping down from a roof top onto the roof of the ambulance once it's started to zip down the road. He really needs to learn to judge these landings a bit better.. as he nearly jumps too soon. Between his balance and claws he manages to hold tight and moves towards the bay doors of the ambulance. The ambulance driver swerves a little as Jeremy lands on top, but it's not even close to an attempt to get the mutant off. Just surprise at the jerk of the wheel with the landing. "Shit!" The driver swears, even as the other paramedic calls out, "...His wounds are closing." Amazed and even a little terrified. Pietro isn't close to Logan, but he does heal at superspeed none the less, and the smaller wounds are showing signs of it. "What's happening?" Is then asked to the driver. "Don't know. The wheel suddenly jerked." Jeremy holds onto whatever is handly and slides down far enough that he can pry his fingers and claws into the bay doors. Once he's got a good enough of a hand hold he pulls, even if it means peeling the door off if he has to. "Oh SHIT!" Someone inside the ambulance swears as the door peels right off. "Stop! STOP!" The paramedic inside, tending to the unconscious speedster, screams at the driver. The vehicle swerves, horn wailing, and begins to skid to a stop. Other cars honk their horns in protest, and there are some collisions before the ambulance comes to a stop. The driver is swearing, confused, and sweating by the time the ambulance stops. All the jostling has Pietro's eyes opening. His world is a haze of pain and strange noises, but he doesn't react just yet. Having been helping carry some injured people out of the building. Kinetic was mostly unaware of the ambulance drama. Of course as he helps lift a particularly heavy person out of the building and hears the crash, Kinetic frowns. Setting the person in another ambulance, Kinetic scowls. "Be right back," he says, taking off into the air and shooting towards the crash. That is when Iron Man responds. After not hearing an update from Kinetic, Stark decides to take his new Iron Man suit out for a test run. He jets across the sky, listening to the police and emergency broadcasts. That is when he sees the swerving of the ambulance. He turns around easily and starts to move down low to follow it. His sensors picking up on the....lion on the back of it?! Jeremy some how manages to hold onto the ambulance as it skids to a rough stop. But then he gets ah oh crap expression upon his face when he hears the roar of jet engines. He looks up to spot the flamboyant colors of a mechasuit. "....can this day get any worse?" he groans and leaps down to the street, turns so he can grab hold of the door and proceeds to rip it off it's hinges. Rawr! There are shouts from inside that ambulance too. "Hey! Ack!" Pietro hears that rawr and pulls himself free. Handcuffs snap, leaving the metal around his wrists, and he shoves a paramedic away from himself. The poor man was only trying to prevent Pietro from hurting himself too. "Don't! You've been shot! You need to lay down!" Soon there's some jostling inside due to Pietro trying to fend off two guys without hurting them. "Let me go." Growls a British voice. He's not terribly coordinated however. "HEY!" Kinetic calls when he spots Jeremy. He recognizes him from when he and Pete encountered the mutant. "Get away from there!" the hero in blue calls, reaching out to try yanking Jeremy away fro the vehicle with his TK. Detecting Iron Man, the teen taps his comm-link. "Heya, Boss," he greets. "Long story short, guy in the ambulance is on our side...I think." Iron Man's computerized voice speaks over the intercom, "Let's save that opinion until everything is safe. If he is on our side, he should remain calm and assist us with the...mutant that is damaging property." Suddenly his voice is being projected, "You are to get down on the ground with your paws behind your head." Yes, Iron Man went there with that computerized voice of his. He soon pulls back and lands on the ground with a subdued thump. His armor is moving smoother than it did before. In a word, Yes this day can get worse! the tiger like young man was hoping that the telekinetic was still busy with the chaos at the site. He tries to cling to the ambulance, reaching out with arms and legs that looks very much like a dozen pictures on the internet of a german shepard trying to brace against a door fram leading into a Vet room. "Quicksilver!" he growls out, ignoring Iron Man's demand at least for the moment. Quicksilver appears in the doorway, looking pale and dazed. No, he doesn't look good at all, and the blood turning blue to black on his costume doesn't make him look any better. The paramedics are fine, but watching from the front of the vehicle as he clings to that exit. It almost seems slow his taking in of what's going on. Jeremy clinging to the ambulance, and the heroes beyond. No, he hasn't heard anyone, for he's not listening. Then suddenly he moves. If he were well it would be a graceful spin as he moves out of the ambulance, but there's a halting stumble at the end. None the less, the motion gives off a tremendous sonic boom that shatters windows all in the area. He hits the pavement even as it goes off. "Easier said than done for someone scared and injured, Iron Man," Kinetic chimes over the comm. He's worried about Pietro now, especially with how much the ambulance is moving. He scowls as Jeremy holds on and floats above him. He starts to charge up to strike at Jeremy when the sonic boom hits. Letting out another yell, he crashes into the top of the ambulance. Iron Man's suit protects him from the physical effects of the sonic boom and he is only forced to take a step back. He instead starts to run quickly, faster than his previous suit could move. It responds with human quickness. He is getting close to the being that just flew out of the car and the lion. And so the day continues on it's downward spiral. For human ears a close in proximity sonic boom is painful but to a feral's ears? It's down right agony. Jeremy's grip slips and he too falls to the ground as Kinetic's tk grip also vanishes, yowling as he covers his ears. To say they are ringing is an understatement. Immune to the effects of his own powers, Pietro is going to hate himself later for hurting Jeremy, but he's not thinking too well right now. By the time Iron Man reaches the two, the speedster is on his feet and mindful of the armored man approaching. Seems to be having trouble though, small bits of blood dropping to the pavement, even as he blurs through motions. For him it seems like slow motion, but Quicksilver is a blur of action as he attempts to pick up Jeremy. Certainly not too fast to be stopped however. Ears ringing, Kinetic shakes his head and pushes himself up a bit. Spatial awareness picking up on Pietro's movements, Kinetic concentrates and sends his powers out to try to grab Pietro. "Hey! You need to stop before you hurt yourself more!" he calls, yelling louder than he needs to. A blast is made to either side of the ambulance - and thus on either side of the two terrorists and superhero known as Kinetic - sending up a blast of dust as it leaves grooves behind. "On the ground," he advises again, his computerized voice firm. It hurts! oh it hurts! The feral is still reeling from the boom when he feels something grab hold of him. His first impulse is it's Kinetic snatching him up again. He emits a yowl, only to hear a strange echo of Kinetic's voice. Jeremy's claws are bared but the strike is held at the last moment. A breath is taken in. Pietro? "wwaiitt " he growls out and hits the deck as the blast hits the ground. Quicksilver doesn't get very far between the two. Grabbed by Telekinesis, and trying to dodge the blasts that aren't even all that close, the speedster is trapped and pushes himself too far. He doesn't reach the ground, but that's only thanks to Kinetic. No, but he does very much pass out again however, tripping over Jeremy a little, and then hovering there. He's not faking however. Read outs can tell that he's having trouble, and the telepath can easily tell that he's unconscious once more. Wincing, Kinetic slowly and gently moves Quicksilver back towards the ambulance. "I've got him," he tells Iron Man, still yelling a bit. He looks at Jeremy with a frown and sighs before looking to Iron Man. A hand blaster is facing Jeremy, "You are under citizens arrest for destruction of another's property and I'm sure a few other things will be on your record if you were caught doing something so insanely stupid." Got to love how Iron Man puts things. "I will not ask this again, lay on the ground with your hands behind your head. I doubt you wish me to enforce this." He doesn't trust Pietro in the least. At first there was a chance, perhaps the lion fellow was trying to kill or kidnap the other guy. That wasn't the case though, least not what Iron Man suspects. "Nice handcuffs on the speedy one. I placed an order to Stark Industries for more heavy duty handcuffs for these two." Poor Quicksilver and Jeremy, running into Avengers...the Avengers aren't afraid to stick around for the police or SHIELD like the X-Men would be. Jeremy urks! They are getting away with Pietro! This is so bad. He doesn't know what to do. Fight? Run? just give up? If he leaves Pietro to escape what will Magneto do to him? Oh no, he can't run away.. he doesn't dare leave without the leader's son. He pivots on his heel and makes a grab for Pietro's arm. "No! Let go of him.." he snarls possessively. He doesn't understand why Pietro saved Kelly but he's not going to abandon him. Playing tug of war with the young man is a poor idea but Jeremy is getting overly flustered and logic is going out the window. The paramedics are willing to help Pietro again, no matter what's happened. That doesn't mean they get the chance to. Jeremy grabs the speedster and they remain where they are, waiting to see what happens. To be honest their ambulance is fine, it's merely lost a door. Still runs and everything. Pietro? He does nothing, obviously. Kinetic is rather conflicted, moreso now that Iron Man is acting all authorative. Eventually he takes a breath and glares at Jeremy. "Knock it the hell off!" he says. "He's hurt and he needs medical attention. Yes, the cops are gonna want to talk with him but I'm not letting them near him until he Kinetic is rather conflicted, moreso now that Iron Man is acting all authorative. Eventually he takes a breath and glares at Jeremy. "Knock it the hell off!" he says. "He's hurt and he needs medical attention. Yes, the cops are gonna want to talk with him but I'm not letting them near him until he's seen a doctor, alright. So back off before Iron Man blasts you. Trust me, energy blasts hurt and I have a forcefield. You don't," he says, trying to telekinetically pry Jeremy's hands open so he can move Pietro to the paramedics. "Stop trying to harm the young man. He needs medical attention and you are interfering with that. His blood loss is increasing, his heart beat unsteady and the tissue damage expanding with the sudden movements." Iron Man is exaggerating a bit from the medical scan examination, but he wants to make the effect dramatic. "That is normal procedure, medical attention first, cops second. Step down." Iron Man is moving in closer, "Everyone, move back." On the comlink, < Get ready to pull the kid free, I'm going to use a sonic blast if I have to, to bring the furry one down. > Jeremy snarls loudly as he feels the invisible force start to over whelm his fingers. No no no no! "I can get him betterrrrrr help than you..." he snarls out, hoping that the armored figure will hold his fire with Pietro in the way. His tail lashes with indecision and aggitation. The medical people may treat Pietro okay..but after that? the paranoid teen is certain very bad things would happen to Magneto's son. He'd be tortured! used as a bargoning chip! wait that's it.. ! He drops to all fours and then tries to pounce one of the EMTS.. his plan? Hostage exchange.. if he can move fast enough! Kinetic winces at the mention of the sonic blast. < I hate that thing... > he mutters about the sonic blaster. THe moment Jeremy lets go, Kinetic pulls Pietro closer and starts towards the ambulance. Then Jeremy's going for an EMT. "Iron Man!" The Paramedics scramble, but there's only so much room and Jeremy can easily get his paws on one. The other tries to help his companion be hitting Jeremy with a canister, but he doesn't have much room to swing. He just jams it at the mutant's head. "Let him go!" Suddenly the sonic blast is let loose right at Jeremy. Iron Man does not hesistate, but responds rapidly to protect the innocents. "I told you to get down." There is no compassion or any other emotion relayed through the tone of the computerized voice. Between the ultra heavy O2 canister and Ironman's sonic canon Jeremys' bad day is gets epically worse. There is a loud KA-THONG!! a yelp and then a blood curdling howl as the sonics topple the feline. He hits the ground, covering his ears as he writhes then goes limp upon the street. The EMT manages to escape any major mauling..just a torn sleeve . Not that the EMT is doing very well, he is swaying and another EMT has to go help his comrade so he doesn't hit the ground. Helping to drag him away. Kinetic puts up a thick telekinetic barrier as Iron Man unleashes his attack. He's got no idea if it's directed or all around like Hawkeye's arrows but he's not taking chances. When things stop, Kinetic sighs and lowers the shields. "Alright...we're gonna need some more EMTs. And I'm heading to the hospital with this guy. To make sure there's no more trouble," he tells Iron Man. "EMT can tend him now and we wait for the handcuffs. Jarvis is bringing them by. Give me an update of what happened. Something about this does not feel right. What do these two have to do with the bomb threat against the Senator?" Iron Man toward Jermey to grab at his wrists and to flip him over to his stomach if possible. "You still with us Mr. Fuzzy?" The paramedic's get to the front of the ambulance and try and stay low while the heroes deal with all this. Later on they will be grateful for the Avengers, but right now they are looking rather unsettled. Well, one's unsettled, the other dazed. The one who's able would ask that Pietro be taken to a hospital, but that's already being done, so he gives his attention to his partner. Pietro meanwhile moans softly. Don't worry, you won't be getting trouble out of him for a long while, but his system is already starting to recover. "First off, that jerk Kelly isn't a senator yet and he hopefully won't be," Kinetic snaps. Touchy subject with Kinetic. He then sighs. "As for the bomb threat, I think the cat guy is part of the team I fought that set the bomb. The speedy guy, he's...on our side. He got rid of the bomb and saved people while I held off the bad guys," he explains. Jeremy puts up no resistance. He appears to be knocked out for the moment.. his nose trickles some blood and there is a red sheen to the fur inside his feline ears. Whatever injuries he sustained during the earlier fight are hard to tell now, hidden by fur, or baggy clothing. Or it's already healed up. "He isn't rerunning? Ah, must have had a different position before then. I just remember...no matter that. I do not get invovled in politics. I just know his name has been in politics for a while." Maybe Iron Man should start paying attention. "Then why is the cat guy trying to take him? Who is the speedy guy that interests the cat man so much?" That is when Jarvis finally drives up and gets out of the audi. He clears his throat and carries a case with two special cuffs, meant for super-powered individuals. "Iron Man, Kinetic. I have the hand cuffs that were ordered." He sets the case down, speaking in a crisp British accent. He opens the case then. "Can you get those please Kinetic and hand a pair over? I'll cuff the cat man, and assure the cuffs are properly adorned to the speedy guy. The ambulance can then carry on with him, and I'll wait for the police with this one. I'll refer the police to the hospital to question him." He doesn't automatically assume Pietro is a bad guy, just that there is more going on than on the surface. Otherwise, Jeremy wouldn't be trying to 'help' the man that stopped him. Pietro offers no resistance to either cuffs or getting to the hospital. He often stirs, but it doesn't last. The EMTs meanwhile drive to the hospital regardless of whether or not they carry some mutants along. The one wants to get help for his partner.. < I think they've got something on him and he's lashing out against them and now they want payback or something like that, > Kinetic replies over the com. "Hey, Mr. Jarvis," he greets tiredly. "Thanks for coming out," he adds as he takes the cuffs. He carefully cuffs Quicksilver and then sighs again. "He's on the city council right now and keeps pushing for anti-mutant stuff. That's why you keep seeing him in the news...and he's running for Senator now," the telekinetic teen explains. Jeremy remains KO'ed. Unfortunately for the tiger like mutant, he's suspected for quite a few things as of late..it was bound to catch up with him! Iron Man says over the com, < Unless honest injustice is being done, you stay out of the legal proceedings Kinetic. And if there is, speak to Jennifer Walters about legal proceedings. The cops reminded me in D.C., we are on a short leash. We have to be above question. The issues with Trickshot and Hawkeye are not helping matters now. Our popularity rating is currently in the dumps. > Iron Man remains behind as Kinetic goes with the EMTs and Pietro to the hospital. Iron Man waits for the cops to respond as Jarvis politely takes his leave. He can be patient when he wants to be. Category:Marvel Logs